


Un plan bien arrangé et sans perte de temps

by Nelja



Category: Lucky Luke - Fandom
Genre: Bad Taste, Crack, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. Dans quels domaines Lucky Luke est-il plus rapide que son ombre exactement ? Lucky Luke, les Dalton, une robe à violettes, et des sous-entendus slash assez douteux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un plan bien arrangé et sans perte de temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).



> Attention, cette fic, quoique complètement crack et toute en allusions, crée des images mentales slash, sales, probablement OOC, et peut salir votre enfance ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Si je précise que c'est du Lucky Luke/Averell écrit pour le thème "précoce ; plus vite que son ombre", et que ça implique du travestissement, vous savez déjà si vous voulez rester.
> 
> Lucky Luke appartient à Morris, Goscinny, et quelques autres.

"Bon, c'est bien compris, les gars ? Jack, tu tiens les clients en respect."

"OK, Joe."

"Pendant ce temps, je menace les guichetiers. William, quand ils amènent l'or, c'est toi qui le vérifie et qui le stocke dans les sacs.

"OK, Joe."

"Et pendant ce temps, Averell, habilement déguisé, tu occupes Lucky Luke qui a malheureusement pris une chambre dans l'hôtel juste en face de cette banque que nous devons absolument cambrioler aujourd'hui, sinon Ma' perdra un pari avec sa partenaire de bridge et de tir.

"Chère petite maman... euh, je voulais dire, OK Joe."

"Dis, Joe, tu es sûr qu'on doit laisser cette partie du boulot à Averell ? En fait... c'est pas sûr qu'il réussisse, hein ?"

"Tu le vois faire autre chose ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être porter les sacs..."

"Et puis, qui d'autre veut mettre le costume de fille ?"

William contempla la robe rose à froufrous et la perruque blonde et bouclée, puis les tendit à son frère, en assurant d'un ton résolu : "Averell, tu vas être bon."

"Je suis sûr que tu peux faire croire à Lucky Luke que tu es une vraie dame. Ne lui dis juste pas que tu t'appelles Averell Dalton, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose."

"Dis, Joe, je pourrai garder la robe, ensuite ? J'aime les violettes brodées sur la ceinture..."

"Je vais le tuer !"

"Du calme, Joe."

"Si tu le tues, qui va déconcentrer Lucky Luke ?"

* * *

"On dirait qu'il est temps de retourner au pénitencier, les Dalton !"

"Je hais Lucky Luke ! Un jour, je descendrai Lucky Luke !"

"On sait, Joe."

"Calme-toi, Joe."

"Et Averell ?! C'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu n'étais pas chargé de le retenir ?"

L'air pincé, toujours en robe rose, le plus grand des frères Dalton protesta : "J'ai agi exactement selon le plan ! C'est juste lui qui est allé très vite !"

"Comment ça, selon le plan ? Il t'a reconnu quand tu as essayé de discuter avec lui pour le déconcentrer ?"

"Ah non, il ne m'a pas reconnu du tout ! Je l'ai occupé ! J'ai agi comme une vraie dame !"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Vous vous rappelez, quand on était petits, et que maman nous laissait chez les filles de Madame Jollymerry parce qu'elle allait braquer des diligences et que c'était trop loin ? Ben c'était des dames, et même qu'elles avaient toutes des robes comme ça !"

C'était peut-être l'imagination de Joe, Jack et William, mais il leur sembla soudain distinguer quelque chose au coin des lèvres d'Averell, et peut-être bien que la boucle de ceinture de Lucky Luke n'était pas aussi bien agrafée que d'habitude.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'enterrer l'affaire et de passer à autre chose.

"Dites, les gars, vous croyez qu'il pourrait m'apprendre à tirer plus vite que mon ombre aussi ?"

"Tais-toi, Averell."

"Tais-toi, Averell."

"Gkhkjhjhfgdf... j'vais l'descendre."

"Du calme, Joe."

"Oh, et continue à te taire, Averell."


End file.
